


Väliaika

by Beelsebutt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Bella ei hymyillyt vaan tuhahti. Ääni kuulosti ihanalta, mikä ei luultavasti ollut tarkoitus, ja sen huumaavaa vaikutusta voimisti hänen tuoksunsa tulvahtaminen kasvoilleni.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	Väliaika

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä kamaluus on kirjoitettu 2009 pahimman Twi-huuman aikaan. Kiitokset Lizille avusta ja laulavista rinnoista :D
> 
> Hox! Stephenie Meyer omistaa kaiken. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Auringon ensisäteet kimalsivat pihanurmikon kasteisissa korsissa. Liikahdin hieman, vain aavistuksen, nähdäkseni paremmin ulos. Pisarat heijastivat sateenkaaren kaikkia värejä vihertävään nurmeen. Kaunista. Hengitin syvään avonaisesta ikkunasta tulvivaa aamutuoksua. Maistelin kielelleni tulvivaa kastetta, pihkaisista puista tulvivaa tankeaa tuoksua, ikkunan alla kasvavien ruusujen huumaavaa huokua.

Bella liikahti ja vei välittömästi kaiken huomioni. Katseeni hakeutui vaistomaisesti hänen kasvoihinsa. Kauniimpaa. Hän oli ollut pitkään hiljaa, kuten minäkin, vain kuunnellen yön siirtymistä kauemmas aamun sarastuksen alta. Meidän yömme. Meidän aamumme. Sydämeni oli pakahtua.

Hymyilin pyyhkäistessäni hiussuortuvan hänen otsaltaan. Hänen luomensa värähtivät. Kauneinta.

Äkkiä kuulin hänen ajatuksensa. Vuosien jälkeen hänen oli helpompi hallita kilpeään ja jakaa mielensä kanssani. Toivoin toisinaan, että olisin pystynyt samaan, mutta jouduin tyytymään siihen, että edes jompikumpi meistä kykeni raottamaan ajatustensa verhoa

Bellan ajatukset kiersivät ensimmäistä, yhdessä viettämäämme yötä. Tai siis ensimmäistä, jona hän oli ollut tietoinen yhdessäolostamme. En pystynyt vieläkään tuntemaan syyllisyyttä siitä, että olin hiipinyt hänen makuuhuoneeseensa kuukausien ajan hänen tietämättään. Mutta toisaalta, kuten hän oli itsekin sanonut useammin kuin kerran, hänkään ei syyllistänyt minua vainoamisesta. Hän oli ollut, oli edelleenkin, imarreltu siitä, että olin ollut hänestä niin kiinnostunut.

Hymyilin tahtomattani. Bella ei edelleenkään käsittänyt, miten uskomattoman onnekas olin saatuani hänet rinnalleni. Toisaalta, minulla oli kokonainen ikuisuus aikaa vakuuttaa hänet. Ehkä se riittäisi.

Silitin hellästi hänen selkäänsä.

_"Sanoit, että rakastat minua."_

Katsoin itseäni hänen ihmisyyden hämärtämien muistojen kautta. Ilmeeni oli pehmeä, rakastunut. Aika lailla samanlainen kuin kuvittelin ilmeeni olevan tällä hetkellä, tässä ajassa. Bellan muisto, kaukana menneisyydessä, värittyi noloudella, mutta hänen sydämensä syke voimistui, kun nolouden läpi tunki esiin jotain voimakkaampaa, jotain syvää ja kaiken ylittävää. Äärimmäinen tunnehuoku täytti oman, hiljaisen sydämeni, kun muistelin hetkeä sekä omieni että hänen ajatustensa kautta. Kaikki oli tuolloin ollut solmussa, mutta silti selkeää. Rakkaus hauraaseen ihmistyttöön oli täyttänyt kaikki ajatukseni. Epätoivo oli tullut myöhemmin, mutta juuri tuolla hetkellä olin ollut täydempi onnesta, rakkaudesta, kuin koskaan ennen.

Hänen ajatuksensa katosivat nähtäviltäni. Liu'utin sormeni hänen leukansa alle ja käänsin hänen kasvonsa itseäni päin. Odotin näkeväni autuaan hymyn, rauhallisen ilmeen, mutta hänen kulmiensa väliin oli ilmestynyt tuttu kurttu ja hänen alahuulensa murjotti. Säpsähdin.

"Bella? Mikä hätänä?"

Hän mulkoili minua.

"Muistatko, miten halveksuit Mikea, kun hän yritti kalastella ensin _minun_ tuntemuksiani ennen kuin kertoi _omista_ tunteistaan?"

Tietysti muistin. Mike Newton, piikki lihassani niiden yksinäisten, helvetillisten viikkojen ajan, kun yritin tapella kohtaloani vastaan. Kun yritin olla huomaamatta Bellaa.

"Muistan", vastasin. Kurtistin kulmiani hämmentyneenä ja kupersin sormeni Bellan poskelle yrittäen ymmärtää, miksi hän oli onneton.

"Muistat sitten varmaan myös, että tämä", hän näytti minulle jatkoa edelliselle muistolle: hän käpertyneenä syliini hänen vanhassa keinutuolissaan, sanomassa ääneen _"Rakastan sinua."_ — sisimmässäni sykähti jälleen onnen tunne — "oli ensimmäinen kerta kun sanoin rakastavani sinua."

En ymmärtänyt vieläkään. Mutta muistin kyllä. Se ei ollut itse asiassa ensimmäinen kerta, mutta ensimmäinen niistä kerroista, kun Bella oli ollut tajuissaan.

"Muistan", vastasin jälleen ja hymyilin yrittäen saada hänet hymyilemään kanssani. "Sen kuuleminen liikutti sisimpääni enemmän kuin mikään muu sitä ennen."

Bella ei hymyillyt vaan tuhahti. Ääni kuulosti ihanalta, mikä ei luultavasti ollut tarkoitus, ja sen huumaavaa vaikutusta voimisti hänen tuoksunsa tulvahtaminen kasvoilleni. Tuoksu oli edelleen kukkainen ja keveä, kuten hänen ihmisaikanaan — tosin ilman korventavaa lisämaustetta. En saanut siitä koskaan kyllikseni.

Äkkiä hän nousi ylös ja istui sängyn reunalle, selkä minuun päin.

"Minä sanoin sen ennen sinua", hän sanoi edelleen murjottaen.

Tukahdutin hymyni ennen kuin hän kääntyisi katsomaan. Nyt ymmärsin, mihin hän pyrki murjotuksellaan. Koetin keskittyä tilanteeseen ja olla huomioimatta hänen kauniin, kalpean selkänsä kimallusta auringonkilossa. Hänen kauniin, kalpean, _alastoman_ selkänsä. Vakavoiduin.

"Sanoin, että olet koko maailmani", muistutin ja sivelin hänen selkärankaansa sormellani. Hän tuhahti jälleen.

"Minä sanoin silti ensin r-sanan."

Jälleen uusi muisto.

_"Rakastan sinua." Hänen kätensä kasvoillani, omat kasvoni kuvastaen syvää tunnetta, vain hienoinen tuskan vivahde tummentamassa taustaa. Hänen laukkaava sydämensä, hänen myllertävät ajatuksensa kääriytymässä sanojeni ympärille. Täyttymässä niistä. "Se on huono tekosyy tälle, mutta silti totta."_

Hymyilin nyt avoimesti ja painoin huuleni hänen olalleen.

"Bella, rakastan sinua. Olen aina rakastanut sinua. Se on ollut minulle täysin selvä asia aina siitä yöstä lähtien, jonka vietin ensimmäistä kerran huoneessasi. Kun kuulin nimeni huuliltasi."

Livahdin lattialle hänen jalkojensa juureen ja katsoin hänen kullanruskeisiin silmiinsä. Ne olivat edelleen syvät, ylsivät hänen sieluunsa saakka. Tartuin hänen jalkaansa ja hipaisin huulillani vuoroin jokaista varvasta. Kuulin ilokseni hänen hengityksensä tihenevän. Hillitsin nyt hymyni ja upotin katseeni hänen katseeseensa yrittäen tietoisesti häkellyttää hänet.

"Mutta olen pahoillani, että en kertonut sitä sinulle heti alussa. Pelkäsin, että säikähtäisit. Että et ymmärtäisi." Tehostin vaikutelmaa vinolla hymyllä, joka oli hänen suosikkinsa. Käteni sivelivät höyhenkevyesti hänen pohkeitaan. Hänen katseensa sumeni hetkeksi, ennen kuin hän pudisti päätään ja siristi silmiään.

"Tuo on kieroa! Yrität vain häkellyttää minut, vaikka... "

"Häkellyttää _sinut_?" keskeytin hänet muka hämmästyneenä. " _Sinä_ istut edessäni alastomana, täydellisenä, aamuauringon kehystämänä ja syytät _minua_ häkellyttämisestä?" Käteni hiipivät hänen polviensa kautta reisille, lanteille, vyötärölle. Hänen pupillinsa laajenivat ja hengityksensä tiheni entisestään. Hymyilin leveämmin.

"Edward..." hän mumisi ja värähti, kun käteni kulkivat hänen rintojensa sivuja hänen kaulalleen. Minunkin hengitykseni kiihtyi.

"Mitä, Bella?" kuiskasin ja kohottauduin polvilleni hänen eteensä, nojautuen painamaan huuleni hänen poskelleen, hiipien kohti leuankulmaa. Hän värähti ja haukkoi ilmaa entistä äänekkäämmin. Tunsin miltei syyllisyyttä harhautukseni onnistumisesta. Miltei. Mutta sitten hän vaikersi matalasti ja veti kasvoni eteensä, huuleni huulilleen.

"Sinä", hän näykkäsi alahuultani, "olet", hänen kielensä livahti suuhuni, pyörähti ja karkasi jälleen ulos, "mahdottoman", hän painoi otsansa otsalleni ja hengitti suuhuni, huulet vain aavistuksen erossa omistani — minä huohotin — "vastustamaton." Vaikersin, kun hän kiersi jalkansa vyötärölleni ja veti minut itseään vasten. Yritin suudella häntä, mutta hänen käsiensä rautainen ote lukitsi pääni paikoilleen.

"Edward. Tämä ei jää tähän. Asia _ei_ ole loppuun käsitelty", hän vakuutti ja siristi silmiään.

"Hyvä", mutisin ääni käheänä. "Toivottavasti tämä keskustelu kestää vielä monta erää, jos väliaika on aina tällaista."

Hänen huulensa kaareutuivat ilkikuriseen hymyyn, kun hän tunsi minun sykähtävän itseään vasten.

"Aina ja ikuisesti!" Hän naurahti ja kaatui selälleen sängylle vetäen minut päälleen.

Sotkin sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa ja suutelin häntä nälkäisesti. Murahdin ja näykin hänen huuliaan, hänen kaulaansa, hänen korvaansa!

"Senkin kiusaaja", kuiskasin karheasti. Hän naurahti ja hänen vartalonsa värinä sai minut kiihottumaan entisestään. Painauduin lujasti vasten hänen reittään ja sain kuulla palkkioksi terävän henkäyksen, jota seurasi hänen reitensä kiduttava liike vasten kovaa kaluani. Voihkaisin hänen korvaansa ja haroin huulillani hänen kaulaansa. Nuolaisin kuoppaa kaulan juuressa ja jatkoin yhä alemmas kuljettaen kieltäni hänen rintojensa välistä aina napaan asti.

"Edward..." Bella voihkaisi nimeni tavalla, joka sytytti minut entistä kuumempaan roihuun.

Murahdin ja suorastaan hyökkäsin hänen jalkojensa väliin. Työnsin kieleni kovana, pitkänä, lämpimänä suoraan hänen sisäänsä. Hänen selkänsä kaareutui, ja hänen kurkustaan karkasi värisevä huuto. Käteni puristivat hänen pakaroitaan, hakeutuivat ylemmäs hänen sojottaville, turvonneille nänneilleen samalla, kun kieleni lipoi kohti hänen paisuvaa klitoristaan. Ahmin hänen hajuaan, makuaan suuhuni samalla, kun hieroin itseäni vasten sänkyä edes tajuamatta sitä. _Bella_!

Hän värisi vasten kasvojani, haroi käsillään käsiäni, puristi niitä tiukemmin vasten rintojaan. Hänen selkänsä kaareutui jälleen ja hän kirkaisi.

"Edward, tahdon sinut sisääni! Nyt heti!"

Kuulin vain hämärästi hänen sanansa, olin niin hänen makujensa lumoissa. Työnsin jälleen kieltäni hänen sisäänsä, pyörittäen nenääni hänen klitoriksellaan. Uusi kirkaisu.

Sitten hänen sormensa olivat hiuksissani, vetivät päätäni ylemmäs. Havahduin nähdessäni hänen mustat silmänsä, hehkuvan katseen, joka sytytti tuleni entistä kuumemmaksi.

"Edward, nyt!"

Hän ei kuitenkaan malttanut odottaa, vaan kiepautti minut alleen ja hieroi itseään kaluani vasten. Puristin kiihkeästi hänen lanteitaan ja koetin työntää häntä oikeaan asentoon, jotta olisin päässyt hänen sisäänsä. Murisin matalasti, kun hän jatkoi hieromista antamatta lainkaan periksi. _Härnääjä!_ Ilmeisesti minun olisi pitänyt kuunnella tarkemmin hänen aiempia sanojaan.

Työnsin hänen polviaan taemmas ja vedin hänen säärensä eteen, pääni sivuille. Hän menetti tasapainonsa hetkellisesti ja valahti istumaan reisieni päälle. Puraisin huultani ja nostin hänet lanteideni yläpuolelle survaisten itseni hänen sisäänsä. _Taivaallista! Ei, parempaa. Täydellistä!_

Hän vingahti, mutta ei kivusta. Olimme kuin Yin ja Yang, vastinkappaleet.

Tuin hänet istuvaan asentoon ylleni, sen verran kauas itsestäni, että pystyin vetäytymään miltei kokonaan hänen sisältään, kunnes taas työnnyin takaisin hänen tiukkaan aukkoonsa. Hän huohotti kiivaasti eteenpäin kumartuneena, pää valahtaneena takakenoon. Jokaisen työnnön aikana hän sihautti ilmaa hampaidensa välistä ja imaisi lisää sisäänsä, kun vetäydyin. Hän kumartui vielä edemmäs avaten itseään parempaan kulmaan. Hänen rintansa lauloivat minulle. Kohottauduin maistelemaan niitä, ahmimaan niitä, kunnes aistimusten tulva sai minut vajoamaan takaisin vuoteelle. Katsoin palvoen säkenöivää, jumalallista vaimoani.

"Bella." Hän avasi silmänsä ja upposin hänen katseeseensa. "Rakastan sinua."

Hän tuijotti minua huulet hieman raollaan, silmät suurina, katse täysin avoimena ja syvänä. Tummana, lämpöisenä, pehmeänä.

"Ja minä rakastan sinua", hän vaikersi kumartuen suutelemaan minua.

Hän oli jälleen polvillaan syventäen suudelmaa lujaksi, vaativaksi. Hidastin työntöjen tahtia, syvensin niitä, maistelin hänen suutaan. Käteni kulkivat edestakaisin hänen selkäänsä, kylkiään, pakaroitaan, kunnes tartuin häntä takamuksesta ja käänsin asentomme toisinpäin. Suudelma ei keskeytynyt, kun asetin hänet selälleen ja keräsin hänen jalkansa ympärilleni.

Huohotin hänen suuhunsa, kun rakastelin häntä hitaasti kohti täyttymystä. Olin itse aivan rajalla, ja hänenkin vartalonsa värisi entistä voimakkaammin. Kohotin päätäni ylemmäs, koska halusin nähdä hänen kasvonsa hänen orgasminsa hetkellä. Halusin uppoutua hänen silmiinsä samalla kun upotin itseäni hänen lihaansa, nyt jo hieman nopeammin.

Hän puristi käsivarsiani ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat o-kirjaimen muotoon. Hänen huuliltaan karkasi vaikerrus, lisää huohotusta, kun hän supisteli ympärilläni vetäen minutkin rajan yli. Sillä hetkellä kuulin jälleen hänen ajatuksensa, näin hänen tunteensa, hänen rakkautensa, hänen täydellisen täyttymyksensä. Voihkaisin kliimaksin huipulla ja työnnyin hänen sisäänsä vielä muutaman kerran samalla kun täytin hänet nesteelläni.

Lysähdin hänen päälleen ja tasasin hengitystäni hänen kaulaansa samalla, kun päässäni velloivat edelleen hänen pyörteilevät tunteensa. Ei mitään koherenttia, vain onnea, valtavaa tunnetta. Rakkautta.

"Tunnen täsmälleen samoin", sain sanottua vihdoin. Painoin huuleni hänen kaulaansa, kun hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni.

"Tiedän", hän sanoi hymyä äänessään. "Ja tiesin silloinkin."

Purskahdin voipuneeseen nauruun.


End file.
